


Marry go round

by Gracy_rose



Series: Once smut [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Brotherhood, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Pregnancy, Character Death, Family, Love, Multi, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:18:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracy_rose/pseuds/Gracy_rose
Summary: Hook and Violet are in an accident. There is a choice of who to save. Neal try's to help his uncle. While him and Regina sneak sex.





	1. Boom

"Henry." Regina called getting out of the shower and finishing drying her hair. "Made breakfast." Neal laid Pancakes onto the table. "Just a thank you for letting me stay here." He smiled. "Well of course. It's good for Henry that his dad can be with him." Though the whole meal the two continued to make eyes at one another. Henry didn't mind much. Knock. "Oh it's Violet I bet." Henry hoped up and grabbed his bag. "I'll do your dishes buddy." Neal called. Henry pulled open the door not to fine his girlfriend but grandmother. "Mom. Dad." He called seeing the tears that stained her face. Neal and Regina ran in. "Snow what is it?" Regina pulled her inside form the rain. Snow hugged Regina and cried like a fore year old dose their mother. Regina hugged her back. "Henry. They ask if I tell you. But I..." Snow tried speaking but the crying stopped her. "I... it's Violet." Snow spit out. "What happened?" The face of the three other went strait to worry. "She was, she is still," Snow just couldn't take. "Hey kid." Emma said from behind. "Lesson. Killian was driving with Violet to come get you. On the way two other cars hit in to them. The other cars drove away but we have witnesses. Violet is still in sugary. Killian is awake but can't breath on his own." Emma was very calm. "Oh Henry." Regina said. He fell into Regina's arm. The other still held Snow. Snow let go and pulled Emma close. Neal stood there taking a moment to honor his old friend. The only sound was tears and the clock ticking above them.  
_______________________________________  
David angrily stomped into the sharif station. Gold and Belle close behind him. "Do we have anything?" David did all he could not to yell. This was his son-in-law and a young woman. He was just a little suspicious of Gold with him and Hooks history. "What they did was put a spell where magic can't save the pirate or the girl. It also can't track them." Gold explained. Little did the other know Gold wanted to find this guy as much as anyone. "What do we do?" Belle ask. "Don't worry sis." Tinker Bell came in. "They can protect it from a lot but I have enough pixie dust to save one of them." She held it up. "The girl." Gold said before a vote for the pirate could be counted. "He has had a life time. She is a child. She deserves it." They all agreed.  
_______________________________________  
Tink slowly pored the dust over Violet with half the town praying. Her eyes flew open. "Violet." Her father and Henry said at the same time. Regina turned and hugged Neal before Henry joined it. Snow kissed Charming and then them and Emma hugged. Rumple smiled at Belle who was proud that her husband could do the right thing without her yelling. Tink hugged Abigail and Arrow and the room had a small celebration. Emma slipped out to go see her husband. She slowly walked down the hall. She opened the door took a breath and walked in.  
_______________________________________  
Regina found herself in Neal's arms. The two were naked and he was asleep. All she knew was Henry was with Emma and Neal gave her a ride and by the looks of it one of them wasn't it the car. She moaned not knowing if she was happy, mad, or just disappointed in herself. "Um." Neal began to wake up. "Ya." They both had the same look of confusion. "I feel like the rock trolls took my memory." Neal slowly sat up. Regina did the same covering her breast with a sheet. "Want to do it again?" She ask. "Yes." He pulled her into a kissed. She got on top and they wasted no time. She began to ride him without a second thought. Quickly they were both moaning each other's name. The two continued to increase the speed. Before they new it she was crying out his name and 'riding' out her organism. That didn't stop the two. A knock on the front door did. Regina pulled on a robe and creeped down the stairs. In the bedroom Neal got dressed and followed her. They opened the door to see a mirror with a note that read,  
"Baefire,  
This is the mirror used by your father to capture your uncle Isaac. It is up to you to find Ryan.  
Your oldest friend."  
"If this man is in here I can use the mirror." Regina said. "Ya." Then he grabbed the mirror. "But first let's go see my father."  
_______________________________________  
"Yes I trapped Isaac in the mirror." Gold said. "Why? He's your bother." Neal ask. "Long ago he was married and they had a daughter. Well my mother never meet Isaac or Ryan. She took the baby. The only way to save her was to put someone else in the mirror. I thought I could then later take him out but she took the mirror and this is the first time I have see it in over a hundred years." He explained. "So how do we get him out?" Regina ask. "Well simple." Gold said. "What do we do?" Belle finally put in her words. "We steel a spell from the greatest of all evil. Then we go find my mom." He joked with the last sentence. They all gave him a small glare. "Lesa give it to you?" Gold ask. "I don't who gave it to me." Neal said. "Why do you think it's your elf nome or what ever she is gave it to him?" Regina ask. "Lesa is the type to send universe mail." "So how do we find your mother?" Belle ask. "I told you. Steel a spell." Regina shook her head as the other two laughed.  
_______________________________________  
Violet and Henry sat in a booth at Granny's drinking hot coco. "How you feel?" He ask her. "Fine." She answered. "My family will find who did this. I swear." Henry said. "I know." She smiled. "Let's find a way to help Hook." Violet said. "Are you sure?" Henry ask. "Yes. Why not?" "Ok. We can ask my grandpa. Mr. Gold." She nodded and they got up.  
_______________________________________  
Neal and Regina walked up to a small house in the far corner of Storybrooke. "You sure?" Regina ask. "Isaac was always there for me. More the Lesa or my father. It was Isaac who held my parents together." "Ok." She smiled. Neal knocked on the door. "Hello." A girl who looked about 16 in panties a bra and an unbuttoned man shirt answered. "Dose someone else live here?" Neal ask. "My mom and uncle." She answered. "Might they be home?" Regina ask taking Neal's hand. "Ya. Hey Uncle R come here." She yelled. "Oh my god go put some close." A voice commanded. "I'm going to my room." She walked off and a man came to the door. "Ryan." Neal smiled. "It can't be little Baefire." The two hugged. "I have the mirror the Isaac is in." "You found my brother?" The two nodded.

 


	2. Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Neal continue trying to free his uncle. Along with that the two continue the secret love. Emma makes a decision. Snow learns a secret in her best friend life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im taking ideas for my next book please comment you favorite couple. It doesn't matter if they are really together or not.  
> Thank u.

It was 4:00 am and once more Regina found herself in Neal's loving arms. Just when thing where getting interesting the phone rang. Guessing it was hers Regina grabbed it. "Hello." She answered. "Regina?" Emma was a little confused. "Yes Emma?" She ask. "Why are you on Neal's phone?" She ask. "Oh I'm sorry. He has been staying in my guest room and left his phone on the table. Can I take a message?" Regina looked at Neal. "Ya Hook just crashed and I need to know if he thinks I should let him go." "I'll go ask right now." Regina looked at Neal for a second then gave him the phone. "Emma hi Regina told me." Neal said. "What do you think?" She ask. "How bad is it?" He ask. "He has brain damage and will probably never wake up again." Emma began crying. "Emma is Snow or David there?" He ask. "Yes." Emma sniffed. "Let him go." Neal said in a weak voice. Regina hugged him. "Ok." Emma whispered as tears gushed from her eyes. He silently hung up the phone and sat it on the night stand. "Neal are you," Regina began. She was stopped by him pulling her in and kissing her. He reached under the pillow and pulled out a pair of cuffs. Regina smiled. 

* * *

"Emma are you sure?" Snow ask. "Yes Mom I'm sure." She said. She singed the paper and Whale explained everything. Emma held his hand crying. After awhile she found herself crying in her fathers arms. "Hook. I know dad would be here. I know you can't here me. But this whole town loves you. Me and Violet will bring justice." Henry said. Violet stood in the back of the room with guilt on her face. Henry walked over and hugged her tight. Snow watch the room fall apart and held her two year old son close. 

* * *

"Rumple!" Belle called walking into the shop. "In the back." He called the sound of his wheel turning rang though the building. She locked the door to the shop and the same to the door of the back room. Gold sat at his spinning wheel like normal. "Are you ok?" He ask with worry in his voice and on his face. "Rumple, Killian died." She said with sorrow in her own voice. She put her hands on his shoulders. "Damn." Rumple cover one of her hands with his own. Belle leaned down and kissed him. "I need you to just stop what you're doing and let's have sex on the little couch over there." Belle in a commanding tone. Gold nodded and picked her up at the wast. She wrapped her legs around him and kissed him the whole why there. They fell onto the couch. Rumple was on top. Before he even began to undress his wife he kissed the top of her beautiful breast. Her breathing was heavy. She softly moan and quickly as she yanked his jacket off. He pulled down the zipper of her green dress. The two passionately made out and undressed each other. Gold kissed her jaw. Belle had such soft skin. He moved down to her collarbone. He kissed it gently. "God I love you." He laid down next to her on his side. "I mean I really really love you." He pulled her next to him. "Know that." His eyes where closed but he could feel her nodded into his chest.

* * *

Snow knocked on Archie's office door. "Coming." He called and pulled open the door. "Snow." He was a bit surprised. Snow saw Ruby. "Oh I'm sorry are y'all in a," she began. "No I was just leaving." Ruby said grabbing her jacket. "Same time next week?" Ruby ask. Archie nodded. "I'm so sorry Snow." Ruby hugged her best friend. "Come on in." Archie said. The two sat down. "Is Ruby a patient? Should I be worried about her?" Snow got scared. "No. Nothing like that. We where just talking about coping." Snow could tell he was lying about it but acted as if not. "What do you need?" He ask. "I just watched my son-in-law die." Snow said. "Hook I heard. I'm so sorry for your loss. I can't imagine." Archie said. "The worst part is in a week is his birthday. Emma was going to tell him about her pregnancy." Snow teared up. All Archie could do was look at the floor. "Ok so I'm a said mother. My grandchilds father is dead and the others is living with my stepmom. Ruby is my best friend so if she is not ok tell me." Snow got serious. "Physical, Meantly, or Emotionally?" Ask the Dr. "All." She said. "As far as I'm aware Physically she is fine. She not crazy depressed lonely or emotional unstable. She is mostly fine." He said. "Mostly." "Look it is something Ruby wants to tell you. And Snow I'm not joking if I tell you she will let the wolf tear me to sheds." "Oh my god." Snow realized it. "Call Ruby. I'm done." She got up and left. Snow knew Ruby was walking to Granny's do she went running in that direction. She ran into the kitchen and saw Ruby. She run over and hugged her. "What gives?" Ruby ask hugging back. "Why didn't you tell me?" Snow ask. "Tell you what?" Ruby ask I tad nervous. "Don't worry Archie didn't actually say it. For I shrink he sure is bad with emotions." Snow said. "Oh my god. He cracked." Ruby said angrily. "No I guessed. I should have seen it. You glow and are so happy live when I learned." Snow smiled. "I didn't even know you two where a thing." She continued. "Shh. Granny will here." Ruby grabbed Snows hand and they walked to the back. "She doesn't know?" Snows eyes light up. "She knows where together but not, wait how did find out?" Ruby ask. "Well his excuse for you being there was coping. And when I told him Emma was pregnant her just stared at the floor." Snow said. "You need to tell Granny." Snow told her. "Tomorrow I promise." Ruby hugged her friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is such a short chapter


	3. Fire

Regina was head of heels for Neal but no one could know. She walked down the street and there he was standing at the entrance to Granny's. It had been over 24 hours since they where last in each other's arms. He looked at her desperately. She gave him the same looked but where a sickly Ruby ruined the moment by barfing in the trash can in the front before going into work. "You ok Ruby?" Neal ask and Regina kept walking. "Ya just," she put up one finger then went back to barfing. Neal looked back up and realized Regina was gone. Damn it. The thought to himself. "Ok I'm good now." She said wiped her mouth and went inside. Neal saw Regina in the distance and tried to follow her. After a few turns her caught up with her. "Regina." He said. She acted like she couldn't hear him. The she took the turn to the rode of the mansion. She sped down the rode but just as she got inside Neal took her arm. He walked inside with her arm tight in his grasp. He shut and locked the door know Henry was at school. He looked around see that curtains and shudders where closed. He walked through the house and checked windows and doors. He still hadn't let her go. He held her arm like she was a screaming three year old and he was her angry father. Then he looked her in the eye. He gave her the father look and she gave him the three year old one. Then he pulled her in grabbed her ass and kissed her hard. "Now lesson. You're going to march your nice ass up into the main bedroom. Your going to have ten minutes to put on what you'd like but remember it's all coming off. Be in the bed when I get back with coffee. It will take no more then twenty minutes." He smacked her ass and walked out. 

* * *

Rumple and Belle sat on the couch with Gideon. There was a know on the door. Gold got up and answered it. The girl who answered the door for Regina and Neal stood there crying. She was in tiny tiny shorts and an over sized shirt. He stood in shock. "Rumple who's at the the door?" Belle ask. Nether the girl or Gold could move. Rumple could barley breath. Belle got up and walked to the door. "Makinze?" Was all he could say looked at Isaac baby girl. Belle looked at the two. "What. Makinze what the hell are you doing here?" He ask. "I thought her was the good guy. I swear. But I can't go home. Mom and Ryan." She stood there crying. "Makinze tell everything." Rumple said. Belle looked at the two in confusion. "Belle can you watch Gindeon?" He ask. She nodded and went back to the living room. "I had this boyfriend. We slept together a few times. I went over to his his place today and," the cry started again. "He." "Did he hurt you?" Rumple ask. She nodded. "How?" The anger grow on Rumple's face. She mouthed something to him and Rumple got the dark one I'm going to slowly toucher you now look. "Come in." He said. Then he closed the door. "Belle this is my nice Makinze. Makinze my wife Belle. Belle take care of her." He said and before a question could be ask Rumple left. 

He came to Ryan's house. He throw the door open. "Rumple have you seen," a woman started. "Don't worry Amy she's with my wife right now. I'm here because her boyfriend. We need to find him." Rumple said. "Why?" Amy ask. Rumple mouthed something and Amy almost passed out. "Let's go." Ryan said. The two brothers walked out. 

* * *

Ruby knocked on Archie's office door. "You busy?" She ask gagging. "No. I'm free until 3. We have an hour." He said. "Good. I told Granny but nerves vomit plus morning sickness I'm just pucking all the time." She went and bafted in his trash can. The she shut the door. "If anyone ask we are in a session about helping my nerves voimt." She said before barfing again. "K." He made a quick fake smile. 

* * *

Rumple and Ryan walked into house that the locator spell brought the to. "Hey duds can't just walk in." A guy who seemed 20 stood up. "What's your name?" Ryan ask. "You just broke into my," "tell him your name or all make you." Rumple said. "Oh and who are you?" He ask. The boys behind him laughed. "Rumplestiltskin. The dark one." Rumple looked at him. "Billy Colms." The guy said. "That's him." Ryan whispered. "Any chance you know a Makinze?" Ryan ask. "Ya she's crazy." A boy in the back yelled. "We had some fun with her." Billy said. "Ok so me and the dark one here just think you all should know that she's our, wait" Ryan started joking. "Nice." He laughed. "And back your earlier comment we will always walk in when the guy just raped our niece. All the boys tried to run. Rumple stopped them with his magic. "Now. Your going to think about what you did because," Rumple began. "We called Sharif Nolan. Ya. And we actually found video of the rape and your are responsible for the death of his son in law. Ya enjoy prison." Ryan finshed as David and Emma came in. The brothers walked out of the house with smiles. This wasn't the end. It was only the beginning to a never ending path of pain. 

* * *

Neal and Regina made out naked. "Mom. Dad." Henry came in to fine his parents on the couch. "They caught the guys who caused the crashed. Regina smiled and Neal gave him a thumbs up. Henry dropped off his bag off and went back outside. The two laughed. 

* * *

It was about midnight and Ruby knocked on the door frame of Archie's office. "Hey." He said. "So I quit pucking." She said. "You want to know what's funny. That's not even the weirdest opening to a conversation I've heard today." They both laughed. "Ready to go?" She ask. "Just about." He put a few papers in his desk and grabbed his jacket. "Came it wait?" She ask. "Ya." Her said. "Ok, I just want to go home and sleep. Since the wreak two days ago I don't thank we have been together together more than ten minutes." She said. "Than it can definitely wait." He said. Then a grabbed his jacket. They walked out of the office. They smiled at each other and form the first time since they got together three weeks ago the walked home hand in hand. She rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and they where to tired to care what anyone thought. "Love you Ruby." "Love you too." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle finds herself in the dream world again.

Belle was breathing hard and running barefoot though the woods. She was in shorts and an oversized shirt. She never once turned around. She felt a hand grabbed hers and looked to see a young woman. She had long brown hair and was dress as a pirate. "This way." The girl had a voice like an angel. Her face glowed. The girl had bright blue eyes. Belle knew her from somewhere but where. The two ran hand in hand until they came to a pit. The two looked down in it and Belle screamed in tearer. 

Belle jerked awake in her bed. She looked next to her and Rumple was still sound asleep. Her breathing was heavy but she was still able to hear his tiny whispers. He always talked in his sleep. If you lessen close enough he is saying sorry to those he hurt. She calmed herself and laid back down. When she closed her eyes all she saw was her screaming and crying. This time Belle couldn't wake up. 

She screamed and the girl with her began running back the way they came. Belle followed her still in tears. She hadn't felt a dream this real sense the dream word. That's it the dream world. Belle thought. But before they got far they came to another pit. They looked and Belle once again screamed. This time Belle hit her knees. "Daddy." The girl yelled across the pit. "Belle." A faint voice called. "Belle." Is continued calling her name. 

Belle's eyes opened and she saw Rumple looking at her in worry. "Belle are you ok?" He ask. "Yes. Just a... bad... dream." She started with a confident voice which quickly turned to a confused tone. "Are you sure?" He ask then took her hand. "Yes. I'm going to go back to bed now. You should too." Belle fell back asleep but Rumple just watched over her. He could tell she had once more slipped into that world. He looked down at her arm and saw a cut appear. He then looked at her face and saw tears stream down her face. He lifted his hand to wipe the tears from her face but couldn't do it. Something stopped him and his hand hovered above her face. 

Belle cried as the girl called out.  "Mommy. Daddy." Soon enough the girl was on her knees. Then the wind blew and her hat flew off. "Belle. Nesira." Lesa stood on the other side of the pit. "Lesa." Belle looked up and wiped the tears from her face. "Aunt L." The girl knew who Lesa was and Belle felt like she knew the girl. "Nesira lesson." Lesa and Nesira stopped. They all herd the faint sound of people moaning in pain. "Help us." They moan. Belle looked around then looked down. She could never tell what was down there. When she woke up she couldn't remember. But this time she knew what it was. "Oh God." Belle cried falling back. The others looked down to see a bunch of people. They had been impelled and where beginning for mercy. Then they herd a roar. "You have get across." Lesa yelled. "How?" Belle gave her a sad look. "Climb down walk across. I'll thow you a rope." They each had a sad look in there eyes. "I have enough magic to get you across." Nesira looked at Belle. Then she made an unstable ice bridge and Belle ran across. Nesira was about to run across when the bridge broke. 

Belle once again woke up and Rumple was still watching her. Nether could speak. Belle lounged forward and hugged him. He rapped one arm around her head and the other around her back. Both her arms where rapped tight around his neck. She cried into his shoulder. 

* * *

"Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom." Henry sat at Regina's door. "Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad." Nether parents came to the door. Henry stood up and began kicking the door. "Mom. Dad.  Mom. Dad.  Mom. Dad.  Mom." "What?" Regina opened the door. Regina's hair was a mess and she was in Neal's shirt. Henry knew what they where doing and was cool with it. "Can I go to Violet's house?" It was 6 am on a Saturday and he was up, dressed, and ready to leave. "Sure. Be home by dinner." Regina went back in the room and closed the door. Henry grabbed his bag and began to walk to Violet's. On his way he stopped by Granny's. That was a bad idea. First thing any reporter did was ask him questions. Then everyone else wanted to hug him and other stuff. Ruby was in the kitchen and could tell he was bothered. She quickly ran out and grabbed his wrist. She pulled him into the kitchen. He saw the angry look on Ganny's face. He knew she wasn't his save he was hers. "Henry, have you ordered yet?" She ask looked at him then Granny then the reporters. "No." Henry answered with a duh look on his face. "What do need?" Granny ask still glaring at Ruby. "Just two grilled cheese and, no that's it." He said wanting to get out of there. Then they herd the crowd start talking to someone else. Ruby looked out to see Emma, Snow, and David walking in. "Oh hell no." She stopped out. She began yelling at all the reporters. Granny handed Henry his to go bag and got him out the back way. Ruby was still yelling at the reporters when Snow pulled Emma into the kitchen. David stayed behind to help Ruby get rid of the noisy news. "Hey Granny." Emma looked out at the heard of people. "Killian's death is that big a deal?" Snow held her daughters hand. "Henry came by and got this whole thing too." Granny flipped a sandwich. "She told you." Snow knew Ruby told Granny finally. "Ya. Didn't see it coming." She put the grilled cheese on a plate and waitress can and grabbed it. David finally squeezed into the kitchen. "I a little scared Ruby is going wolf." All fore looked out at the woman. "No. You don't pass this counter and if you don't order I'm kicking you out." Ruby yelled at the crowd. 


End file.
